discord_game_of_thronesfandomcom-20200213-history
Titles of the Seven Kingdoms
The Seven Kingdoms is a realm ruled by the King from the Capital, King's Landing. There are several titles that are held by the people within the Seven Kingdoms that coincide with authorities granted to them. Below are listed the names and powers of specific positions within the realm of Westeros. Royal Titles King of the Andals, the Rhoynar, and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, and Protector of the Realm The "King of the Andals, the Rhoynar, and the First Men" is the ruler of the Seven Kingdoms, which is the unified realm that makes up the entire continent of Westeros, with the exception of the lands beyond the Wall. They rule from the Iron Throne in the capital city of King's Landing. King of the Andals and the First Men The title refers to the Andals and the First Men, which are the two largest ethnic groups on the continent. King of the Rhoynar "The Rhoynar" are the people from Essos. The cities were destroyed by the Valyrians of old, but the title was used by the Targaryen kings. The people with the most potent Rhoynar blood are the present-day Dornishmen. They are known to still follow some of their customs and laws. Lord of the Seven Kingdoms The title refers to the Seven Kingdoms and the sovereign status the holder has over each of them. The Seven Kingdoms refers to the seven independent kingdoms which existed prior to the famed Targaryen Conquest. Protector of the Realm This title is perhaps the only one that can be held without the titles "King of the Andals, the Rhoynar, and the First Men" and "Lord of the Seven Kingdoms". In the event there is a Regent, which is the person that holds the Crown's Seal should the true monarch be indisposed, too young to rule, or otherwise absent, they will hold the title of "Protector of the Realm". If a ruler is not particularly martially adept, the ruler may hand the title to someone that is more capable of executing the office. This title allows the holder to observe authority as the commander of the Crown's Armies (which are more directly led by the four Wardens). Prince of Dragonstone The Prince of Dragonstone is the official title given to the heir apparent to the Iron Throne. Dragonstone itself is the very first Targaryen stronghold prior to the Aegonfort (which later became King's Landing), and the Targaryen princes have held it since Aegon's War of Conquest, with each of them naming their heirs as the Princes of Dragonstone. Prince of Summerhall Summerhall is a royal residence built by the Targaryen kings of old, used on their escapes from the capital should they desire. On occasion, the King will name one of his favoured children (which may include the heir) the courtesy Prince of Summerhall. Zaldrīzesāzma Translating from High Valyrian, this epithet that follows many of the children of the royal Targaryen House simply means "Dragon-born". It commonly refers to any Targaryen child that was born during the reign of their father. It signifies that their succession rights are more valid than those that were not born under the reign of their father. It should be noted that because of this, all children of the Prince of Dragonstone (the heir-apparent to the Iron Throne) are also afforded this style, and therefore, his children have more valid rights to the succession than the other sons of the sovereign. Secular Titles Hand of the King The Hand of the King is the most powerful appointed position within the realm and is second only to the King in his authorities and responsibilities. He is able to make decisions in the King's name and is the highest-ranking member of the Small Council, which is able to convene whenever the monarch is absent and unable to. Small Council The Small Council is the secular advisory council that works in the name of the King to carry out his will under the direction of the Hand of the King. Many positions within this council are filled by those trusted closely by the King, though that is not to say that they will always be the King's friend, depending on how they are selected. Many kings, in contrast to others, choose their councillors based on necessity and the person's experience rather than appointing their friends. Category:Articles relating to Westeros Category:Articles relating to the Realm Category:Lists